Five Nights at Baloo's World
Davidchannel's videogame-spoofs of Five Nights at Freddy's World. Cast: Playblu Charaters *Freddy Fazbear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Bonnie the bunny - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Chica the chicken - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Foxy the pirate - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Toy Bonnie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Toy Chica - Goldie (Rock a Doodle) *Toy Freddy - Yogi Bear *Mangle - Jenna (Balto; 1995) *Balloon Boy - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Jay Jay (JJ) - Marie (The Aristocats) *Phantom Freddy - Bear (The Fox and The Hound) *Phantom Chica - Fagin (War of the Birds) *Phantom Balloon Boy - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Phantom Foxy - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *Phantom Mangle - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Withered Bonnie - Vervain (Watership Down) *Withered Chica - Bianca Beaksley (Darkwing Duck) *Withered Freddy - Tai Lung (Kung fu Panda) *Withered Foxy - Steele (Balto) *The Puppet/Marionette - Megatron (Transformers) *Phantom Puppet - Pennywise (IT; 2017) *Golden Freddy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Paperpals - Toad (Red, Blue Yellow: Mario) *Nightmare Freddy - Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) *Nightmare Bonnie - Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) *Nightmare Chica - Tyrannosaurus Doe (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) *Nightmare Foxy - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Endo 01 - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Endo 02 - Fender (Robots) *Plushtrap - Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!) *Endoplush - Tim the Gate Guard (Robots) *Springtrap - General Woundworth (Watership Down) *Shadow Bonnie - Shale (Watership Down) *Crying Child - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Funtime Foxy (FNaF 2) - Dolly (101 Dalmatians) *Nightmare Fredbear -Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Nightmare - Shartooph (The Land Before Time) *Fredbear - Cat R. Waul (An American Tale 2: Fievel Goes West) *SpringBonnie - Hazel (Watership Down) *Jack O' Bonnie - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) *Jack O' Chica - Tyrannosaurus (Carnosaur Movie) *Animdude - Homer Sipmpson (Simpsons) *Mr.Chipper - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Nightmare BB - Deinonychus (Carnosaur) *Nightmarionee - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: The Fallen Kingdom) *Coffee - R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Purple Guy - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) Gallery: Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Freddy Fazbear Rabbit_in_Winnie_the_Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as Bonnie Daisy_Duck_in_Mickey_and_the_Roadster_Racers.jpg|Daisy Duck as Chica Balto in Balto 3 Wings of Change.jpg|Balto as Foxy the Pirate Bugs Bunny in Space Jam-0.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Toy Bonnie Goldie.jpg|Goldie as Toy Chica Yogi Bear in Yogi's Ark Lark.jpg|Yogi as Toy Freddy 152px-Jenna 6.JPG|Jenna as Mangle Banjo in Banjo the Woodpile Cat-0.jpg|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Balloon Boy Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Jey-Jey Bear_(The_Fox_&_The_Hound).jpg|Bear (The Fox & The Hound), Fagin-1.jpg|Fagin (War of The Birds), Profile - Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer, Goigoi-img.png|Goigoi Reirei.png|& Reirei as The Phantoms Imagevervain.jpg|Vervain as Withered Bonnie Scary_Bianca.jpg|Bianca Beakley as Withered Chica tai-lung-kung-fu-panda-87.jpg|Tai Lund as Withered Freddy steele-balto-73.6.jpg|Steele as Withered Foxy Mor-du-brave-34696914-456-300.jpg|Mor'du as Shadow Freddy Megatron in Transformers The Last Knight.jpg|Megatron as The Puppet/Marionette Pennywise 2017.jpg|Pennywise as Phantom Puppet Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Golden Freddy Toad (Mario).jpg|Toads as Paperpals Spino.png|Spinosaurus as Nightmare Freddy Bull T-rex.jpg|Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex as Nightmare Bonnie T-rex_doe.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Doe as Nightmare Chica 05a529f9cb8b68cfe118bdaa66b790fc.jpg|Rudy as Nightmare Foxy Rodney Copperbottom.jpg|Rodney as Endo 01 Fender in Robots.jpg|Fender as Endo 02 Yuck gasps.png|Yuck as Plushtrap Tim_the_Gate_Guard.jpg|Tim the Gate Guard as Endoplush General_Woundwort.png|General Woundwort as Springtrap Shale-0.png|Shale as Shadow Bonnie Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Crying Child Dolly 101 dalmatian street sitting.png|Dolly as Funtime Foxy Plates_after_spitting.png|Plated Sharptooth as Nightmare Fredbear Sharptooth_infobox.png|Sharptooth as Nightmare Mr Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Fredbear Hazel in the TV series.jpg|Hazel as SpringBonnie Red Claw-0.jpg|Red Claw as Jack O' Bonnie CARNOSAUR t-REX.png|Tyrannosaurus (Carnosaur) as Jack O' Chica Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2.36.jpg|Homer Simpons as Animdude sid-ice-age-continental-drift-9.68.jpg|Sid the Sloth as Mr.Chipper Crested Deinonychus.png|Deinonychus (Carnosaur) as Nightmare BB 6348d90df6fd543d2d076ab9bc41f553.jpg|Indoraptor as Nightmarionee R2-D2-r2-d2-34356396-793-800.jpg|R2-D2 as Coffee Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as The Purple Guy Category:Davidchannel